wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zen the Outcast
__NOEDITSECTION__ Character belongs to me, coding by yum, don't edit without permission except for categories. Zen is my entry for the Western Zodiac Contest, representing the Libra Zodiac. Libra is represented by the scales, which symbolize balance, so I went from there. 'Appearance' So, I'm probably just gonna keep this simple. Typical IceWing build. Her top scales are pale silver, and her eyes are pale blue. She is often seen in a meditative pose, eyes closed and still as a statue. 'Personality' Zen is very calm and loves meditation. She believes in balance of the mind and soul. Zen does not care for the IceWing Circle system. She values the toad as a spirit animal for its patience. 'Toad Explanation' "I value the toad. It sits there, motionless, for hours. Its spirit is wise, balanced, and calm, and its mind is clear. The toad is a natural meditator. Aspire to be like the toad." ~Zen, to the dragons who mock her 'History' (WARNING: THERE WAS AN EVENT IN HER PAST THAT COMPLETELY FLIPPED HER PERSONALITY! IT IS SLIGHTLY TRAUMATIC AND MAY BE SCARY! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) Zen wasn't always so... well, "zen". As a dragonet, she was feisty and rambunctious, and (gAsP) obsessed with the Circle system. She dreamed of being at the top of the first circle, and would stop at nothing to get there. That's how the accident happened. Zen was 6, close to turning 7, and currently at the bottom of the fourth circle. She was looking for a boost to get higher in time for her 7th hatchday. Fortunately, there was a huge polar bear on an iceberg not too far out to sea. Zen took off, headed for the iceberg. This would skyrocket her ranking for sure... Zen dove for the iceberg. The polar bear loped into a cave at the last possible second; it was too late to pull out of the dive then. Zen crashed into the iceberg, and pain shot through her left arm. The last thing she said was a soft, "The circle system is stupid anyway," and then the world went black. 'History PART 2' When Zen woke up, she remembered nothing. Then the pain raced through her arm again and the memory surged through her mind like high tide. She sat up, muttered, "The circles don't matter in the long run..." and blacked out again. Zen woke a second time on the outskirts of the IceWing kingdom with a young male IceWing bouncing on his talons. "Hello there! Welcome to the outskirts! Now your not an aristocrat and the circles don't matter! Isn't this great?" Zen grew attached to the little IceWing, but he was gone a few days later. She regretted not asking his name. Zen decided that calm and balance were infinitely more important and valuable than a ranking on a wall. She has remained in the same small igloo on the outskirts ever since. Relationships (More like "relationship") The Young IceWing The young IceWing dragonet was Zen's first companion on the outskirts. He made her feel welcome, and made her see the benefits of being a non-aristocratic IceWing. Zen grew very close to him, but never asked his name. She regrets that now. A few days after Zen's arrival in the outskirts, the little IceWing disappeared and she hasn't seen him since. Zen misses his company, witty jokes, and sweet personality. 'Trivia' *No one knows her real name. Everyone calls her "Zen", mocking her obsession with meditation. *Based on the Libra Zodiac *''Libra is an air sign represented by the scales (interestingly, the only inanimate object of the zodiac), an association that reflects Libra's fixation on balance and harmony. Libra is obsessed with symmetry and strives to create equilibrium in all areas of life.'' ~The Handy-Dandy Internet I believe that Zen fits this description... if she doesn't, let me know below what I can do to fix it! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+